


Ice

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Ice, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Day 4 of my September prompts! Just a little interlude between lovers.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately did not edit this AT ALL, save running spell check over it. The rough rawness of it seemed to perfect.
> 
> Like most of the ficlets in this project, this might end up in a larger piece one day!

It was torture. A blaze of sensation almost painful in its intensity, making her nerves scream for mercy.

And Alex loved it.

Lena had spent months in concert with her, learning together what made this body feel good. Sometimes it was things pretty obvious, and sometimes… sometimes things were a bit of a shock.

Whining and squirming, Alex held on tight to the loose loops of thick silk rope securely to the headboard, every muscle from crown to toes growing tense enough to skirt pain, yet the tension kept growing. Somehow, the shocking cold kept chasing off the highest peak of the rollercoaster, pushing and pushing until finally, even Badass Danvers needed mercy.

"Lee-- Lena, please!"

The flash of grinning teeth was a cool hardness, that wicked, sinuous tongue pressing the torment of that little piece of ice to the underside of her aching clit to the arctic edge of teeth and the tension snapped

Dizzy, hoarse and aching, Alex did her best to best to ride it out and keep her sanity, a boat fleeing the tsunami of a glacier calving into the sea, terrifying and awe-inspiring. And slowly, slowly, she became just Alex once more. Blinking away the last of the dizziness, she focused in on her insufferably smug lover, happily crunching her torture device between strong, cold teeth.

"I guess you showed me," Alex murmured. "Got any more of that? Because I'm really overheated and I bet all this hot and cold would feel really good on your tits."

Grinning and a little wild-eyed, Lena scrambled for the mug at the side of the bed and happily dropped a piece of the melting ice into Alex waiting mouth.

And the ebb and flow of the arctic sea began once more.


End file.
